AdvanceShipping Story: The Never Ending Feeling
by King's Fist
Summary: Ash has been holding on his secret and tried to confess his love to May. Will he do it this time? Advanceshipping in the house!


This is AdvanceShipper 2 again. Its summer break, and I used to stay up late to make AdvanceShipping fiction, but that is going to be a little hard. Now, suddenly I am not allowed anymore. So it's harder to make the chapter in the long history. Sorry for that, I guess I'll try to make up with that with this fan fiction. Guess I might have three stories at least this summer. I need more fan fiction confident to post at Forums, need to believe in myself first. If anyone of you is a member there, my name is Waterpokes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything related!

_*Flashback*_

_The boat arrived. The sun was going down slowly. She was standing there, saying bye to all my Pokemon as they where feeling sad to say good bye to there friends. Ash saw Max and Brock say good bye and Max step inside the boat. I saw him run, having a sad face. Brock looked at me and both of saw the girl having a sad face. He nodded and I walked to her. She was the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life. She was going to say good bye for ever and I knew this was the only chance left. I walked to her and she looked at me, she tried to give me the best smile she could give, trying to hide her tears._

"_So Ash, I guess this is good-bye for me. I will miss you. Bye Ash." She said and was about to go the boat._

_I loved her, but she was going to go away from me. She and her rivals was going to Johto, I didn't even ask here to join me. I had to say that I loved her, because this was the final chance._

"_May, I have something to say to you." I said to her, as she was about to take her first step onto the boat. She turned around and looked at me. She was not sad, she was happy, as she knew what I was going to tell._

"_What is it, Ash? Is it something you want to tell me?" She said and the water was all flat and I felt it was only me and May there. We both looked at each other, I was about to confess my feelings for her._

"_May, I want to say…" I said and my mouth stopped to move. She looked at me and she looked at me again. But I was afraid of being denied, I was a coward. I regained my voice again and said the final words._

"_Good luck in Johto, I bet you will get many ribbons." I said and smiled, and May's smile faded away. She tried to smile, but had no feelings inside it._

"_Thanks Ash, I guess I have to go now, maybe see you later then." She said and stepped inside the boat and she walked away from me, ever to see her again._

Johto Grand Festival was coming; I felt the sea breeze come into my ears and the wind in my face. The final was going today and May was in it. It was a special event; she was going on her first Grand Festival without my help. It was just me who was here now, the other was already here. My Sinnoh League was being longer then I expected. May never called me, when I was ready to talk to her, somebody turned it off. I wanted to see her; I was a coward for not telling how I feel to her. I saw her coming towards me, she was beautiful as always and something I missed the most was her smile, it was back. She ran with her arms open and I was paralyzed, that I didn't notice the hug she gave me.

"Ash, I missed you! I thought you never would make it to see my Grand Festival." She said and hugged me. I was going red to more red after that. I saw Brock and Dawn come after her and both smiled.

"May… It's nice to see you too. And of course I would come here to watch you're match. If I had to pick between my final or you're final, I would have picked yours!" I said and she stopped with the hugging and looked at me.

"Do you mean it? Would you drop a final to watch me?" She looked at me and I was growing from more red to most red now.

"Yeah, I do mean it. You are a friend and I will support a friend more then anything. I would do anything for you, May." I said and she began to cry. I was going to say something, what if I hurt her feelings again? I could not forgive myself last time we met in Kanto. I tried to move my arm onto her shoulder, but she looked at me and smiled again.

"You don't need to say console me. I just cried for those beautiful words you gave me. I've never heard something from somebody like you Ash. But I have to Ash, the final is beginning in 2 hours and I have to prepare for my final! Bye!" She ran off again and Dawn followed her. I thought I was going to melt, but before that happened, Brock came over to me.

"Ash, I need a word with you." He said and I followed after him to the Pokemon Center. It was quiet and we could only hear Nurse Joy heal some Pokemon. We took a seat and sat down. If it was Brock who was going to talk about love, I bet he wanted some tips.

"Brock, how are things doing when I was gone?" I said and smiled, but Brock didn't smile and if he was mad at me for doing something wrong, I didn't know what to say.

"Don't say that to me, I saw you be very happy when May gave you the history of hugs! Why can't I have that too?" He began to cry and I knew he was back to his regular self. I got a little uncomfortable sitting here, I wanted to get a good seat to watch May battle. But I got the worst seat, all the places was sold out. But before I could think more about that, Brock took me at the arm.

"From fun to serious Ash, just asking a question, do you really love May?" He was more serious then ever before. He didn't even blink, not that he could beside. I couldn't lie; I had a crush on her for a long time. I decided not to deny it.

"Yes Brock, I do love her. She is the best thing that ever happened to me. I just wish it was just as easy to say that to her as it was to say how I loved her to you." I smiled and Brock was still looking at me.

"I saw that the moment I saw you together for the first time, Ash. I must say something to you Ash. May's rival, Drew, is going to propose to her after the final." He said and I began to laugh. It was too funny to believe. But Brock was still serious and my smile disappeared from my mouth.

"I'm not joking, I mean it seriously! He is, he said it to me the other day. If you want to tell her about how you really feel, this is the last chance Ash!" Brock said and before I could answer, Drew came in and saw us both talk. He didn't hear anything, and he took a seat with us.

"Hello Brock and Ash, good to see you all being here. We are going for a special event today. And Ash, I got you exclusive seats for you. I made you sit at the best seat today. And if you didn't now, I am going to propose today. I am so excited! Bye!" Drew said and walked out again. My hands were shaking, but before I could think of anything, the announcer said that the battle was going to begin and I walked towards the hall where the battle was going to begin.

Inside the contest hall, the hall was all full. I think I had the best place; it's almost that I could feel the taste of a good match already. The lights got turned off and the announcer announced that the first coordinator was a guy from Sinnoh. His name was Joe and he had a mysterious outfit. It was dark, but yet shiny. He was quiet and the audience was clearly rooting for him. Dawn was almost in love with him, saying that he was actually a trainer as well, a researcher and a professor. Then the announcer said that May was going to arrive. May appeared and I was once stunned again. Pikachu was yelling all over and said Pika Pika all the time. Her outfit was now the regular outfit, just blue now and her hair was now going right down. It was flat and when I was still looking at her, she waved at me and Dawn had to slap me in the face to notice that. Everyone looked at me and the camera was aimed at me, and I was blushing. I saw Drew two places from me, being a little mad.

"Let the Johto Battle begin, final round between May vs. Joe!" The announcer said and I was going to see something that was going to change my life forever.

The battle was painful. Blaziken was getting hit everywhere by Joe's Feraligatr. May didn't even manage to give a single hit on Feraligatr and Joe didn't stress, he did everything by being calm. Blaziken had little life yet and Feraligatr was right beside it, one attack and it was finished. I heard everyone yelling at May, saying that she was not worthy being there and pathetic. I looked at Drew and he didn't say anything. My anger was getting into me and I wanted to punch Drew for not saying anything. But I searched for my ribbon in my pocket. The half ribbon, which was the symbol of our friendship, just the two of us. I saw May crying and looking at her Blaziken and Drew. I rose up from my seat and Brock looked at me.

"Shut up! Why are you yelling at her? She is doing her best and this would never be a great battle if you yell at her all the time! So stop it! May, I believe in you! You are my friend and this ribbon is our friendship!" I said and everyone looked at me. I heard somebody behind me laugh at me. But then I heard a voice, it was Joe's! He began to clap his hands.

"That is a real battle, where you got a really close friend. Judges, I want May to get a little rest before we continue. She could need a rest!" Joe said and the judges agreed that May could take a rest. She walked back to the resting room. I looked at Joe and I saw his eyes, he wanted me to go with her back. I ran as fast as I could to the rest room.

At the rest room, I saw May sitting for herself. I took a seat beside her and she looked at me. Her hair was still the same and she stopped crying. I didn't know what to say, what could I say to make her feel better? She looked at me and I took her on the shoulders.

"May, you can't give up now! I know you can win this!" I said to her and she turned away from me. Maybe I yelled at her too much, that was a bad thing to do.

"Ash, I can't do this. This is just like every other contest I did in Johto. Each time I was going to do a contest, I began to cry for myself. I had nobody to support me." She said and she began to cry again. I removed the tears from her face.

"This is not like other contests; I am here to support you through everything! It's something that I wanted to tell you, May…" I was going to say it, that I loved her, but my words disappeared and if I said it, she could be distracted in the battle.

"What do you want to say to me, Ash?" She had the same face the day we had in Kanto, when she was going to leave me for good. My days in Sinnoh were never the same without her.

"I believe in you! You are my closest friend and as long as these ribbons never are broken, our bond will stay strong!" I took up the ribbon in my pocket and it was shinier then ever. Her smile began to fade, but she took up her ribbon and showed it to me. She took away her last tears and was the determined girl I loved once and still loved.

"Thanks Ash, thanks for confidence boost." She walked up to me and I hold out my hand. Brock did always say that a shake was the closest thing that could a friend could give to a friend. May didn't take the shake; she hugged me and ran out again. I saw her run out to the stadium and Brock appeared.

"You do realise that you missed you're last chance to tell how you really feel." Brock said and he walked back to his seat. I didn't manage to over that that was my final chance! If Drew was going to propose, it was too late. I walked back to my seat again.

The battle was almost over. Joe was still calm, but his Feraligatr was down for count. Blaziken did only need to use one attack to win. May yelled to Blaziken to use Blaze Kick and Feraligatr was now down. May had won and everyone clapped and said she was the best. Joe did also clap and he looked at me, rather then May. I got some chills up my body, but I saw the producers talk to Drew. May waved to me and wanted me to go with her back to the resting room. I ran all over to the resting room as fast as I could.

"Ash, you saved me there! I would never have won without you're help!" She said and she hugged me one more time. Even though that I loved May, her happiness was more important. Drew came in and saw us both. He was first angry, but he put on his normal flirty smile.

"Congratulations May, I guess that you are in for a big surprise back at the stage." Drew said and the producers came in. They told May to change back to her usual clothes and I saw Drew with the angry smile. We just looked at each others and then his smile went from angry to his usual smile.

"So you are May's best friend? I think that's it, Ashy-boy!" He said and then two guards walked past him and surrounded me. They were big and had these suits and black glasses that made them look like the Orre mafia. And Drew walked back to the stage and I was trapped from warning May. Then I heard somebody come in and it was Joe. He had his eyes closed and he had a Xatu beside him. The guards turned away from me and seeing him made them get chill, I could see them get them.

"Xatu, Confusion, if you're nice." Joe said and the guards got thrown back. I ran over to them and they were still beaten up. I didn't know I could trust him; he did actually beat the concussion, but he did actually save me.

"I heard everything you said, and if you don't move, you'll never be able to tell her. You must run." Joe said and I was looking at the ribbon I hold in my hand.

"I'll never make it by now; they are already beginning the ceremony." I said and hold the ribbon in my hand.

"So the thing you said about bond was just something you said to make her confident again?" Joe replied and before I could say anything, a light that sharp, made me disappear and when the light turned away, I was standing in front of the stage gate. I heard voices from Drew.

"May, the day I met you, I was always attracted by you're beautiful face. My heart grew for each day, from the day we meet. So will you, May, take my hand as…?" Those were the words I heard and I ran all I can out to see them and there I saw everyone in the crows looking at Drew, in the wedding position. Nobody noticed me, until May saw me.

"Ash!" She yelled and everyone in the audience looked at me now. Drew pointed at me and some guards took me and then suddenly, they released me and went to Drew. They took him by the arms and while everyone was shocked after seeing Drew getting taken away, I saw Joe with his Xatu. He nodded and I took a deep breath.

"May, I have something to tell you." I spoke low, and it was only me and May who could hear it. Then the loud speakers went on, and everyone did now look at us. Even the guards saw us. I began to sweat a little, but I took another deep breath.

"Is it something, you want to tell me?" May spoke as low as I did, but it came into the loudspeakers. She did also begin to blush and I took out my ribbon.

"May, it was something that I wanted to say for a long time. The day I meet you, at Littleroot Town, I came to find a path to be a Pokemon Master, but I found something that I never felt before. Love, from the moment I saw you. You and I have been together through thick and thin, and that will never break. I was going to say this when you left us, at the boat in Kanto. But I never got the chance to tell you, because if you didn't like the way I did to you, I didn't know what to do. May Maple, I just wanted to say, I love you." Everyone at the audience gasped and I looked at her, I thought she was going to faint. I saw Brock at the edge of his seat and Dawn holding a towel.

"Ash, I never knew you felt that way. It was the same I felt for you. You taught me everything, to like Pokemon, to train and you helped me to learn about love. The way you loved everyone, made me learn how to love you. I could not forgive myself for not telling you how I felt when we were going to split up. Even though you left me, you taught me, from this ribbon, our friendship bond that will never break. Ash, I love you." She said it and then I took her around the wrist and kissed here. Everyone around began to clap, my eyes was shut and this was the best feeling I ever had. We broke apart and we could see all the happy faces. All my Pokemon got sent out and they cheered for me. Dawn and Pikachu had to calm down Brock, I turned the other way and Joe was gone. But I could only think about one thing and that was May.

So that was that, give me a review. I might be a little rusty and I know I got plenty of wrong grammar. But if I didn't post it today, I was going to get mad.

I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to review.


End file.
